


The Teachers

by lvg812



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvg812/pseuds/lvg812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of the USWNT are seniors in high school. When new coaches and new teachers take over, Ashlyn and Kelley are smitten by the charm and good looks of none other than Alexandra Krieger and Hope Solo. The teachers would deny their feelings for the students every time someone asks. Is this to protect their jobs and keep their secret relationships hidden? Or is there really nothing going on between the ladies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Its my first story ever so sorry if things are extremely cheesy and mushy. Tell me some suggestions on how you want this to pan out. Hope you enjoy!

Ashlyn, Tobin, Kelley, Christen, and Whitney went through the halls of Mission Viejo High School in Mission Viejo, California. It was the dreaded first day of school. The little freshmen looked panicked trying to find their homeroom.  
Ashlyn couldn't help but let out a smile and point all of their terrified faces to her friend group. 

“Look at the freshmeat,” she giggled lightly.

“Wow. Can you believe that was us 3 years ago?” Tobin thought out loud.

“Nah. I don’t think we looked that scared. Did we?” Kelley replied to no one in particular.

“Shit guys. Senior year. One more long year until we're off to college. Whit, Tobin and I are obviously gonna be the best roommates at UNC,” Ash stated braggingly.

“Kelley and I are gonna be coolest on campus at Stanford,” Christen shot back in a sarcastic tone. 

“I’m sure you are Pressy.” Tobin pulled her girlfriend into a tight hug and kissed her forehead which earned a groan from Ashlyn and an eye roll from Kelley.

“You guys are just jealous because CP and I are freakin adorable and you two can’t get a girl as beautiful as mine.” Tobin smirked. 

 

“Ya, ya. You guys are so sweet I might throw up. Now come on get to class.” Whit said being the voice of reason, as she usually was. 

The group said they goodbyes and parted ways.

Ashlyn and Whitney went to their first period class, which was Biology. They sat at the two person desk next to each other and talked while waiting for the teacher to stroll in. Mrs. Beverly was probably one of the oldest teachers at school and people really just took her class to get the credit for a third year of lab sciences. The teacher walked in soon after Ash and Whit arrived and took her seat in the chair next to her desk. She explained the syllabus and went through a slideshow of what they were going to learn throughout the year. The class seemed to go on painfully long because of Mrs. Beverly’s monotoned voice. Ash knew this year was going to be long if every class was like this.  
After what seemed like ages, the bell finally rang, and Whit and Ash practically ran out of the door to avoid being push out of the door by the whole class. They parted ways after getting out into the halls. Ashlyn met up with Kelley to go to Trigonometry.

“Dude, I’m already so done with Mrs. Beverly. She’s so fucking boring!” Ash said exasperatedly.  
“Ha, sucks! I took Bio last year. Ya shes the worst. Lucky you have a friend like me who just happened to keep a lot of her assignments.” 

Ash laughed and joked with Kelley about how she was definitely gonna use those. As the pair waltzed into Trig, Kelley abruptly stopped. 

“Jesus, look at our teacher.” Kelley got out quietly.

Ash had to admit, their teacher was fine. Her long legs and muscular shoulders were definitely sexy and Ashlyn couldn’t ignore that. Yet, she just didn’t see what was taking Kelley’s breath away. 

“Kelley, we're blocking the doorway. Let’s go sit down.” Ashlyn scooted her over to the seats and forced Kelley to sit down. 

“Fuck, Ash. I think I’m in love. She’s… God, she's so fucking hot.” 

“Okay, Kels. Take it down a notch. You look like a love struck idiot.”

 

The late bell rang and the teacher stepped forward. This earned a snicker from the boys and Kelley took a sharp intake of breath. 

“Hello boys,” she turned to where the majority of the boys were seated and gave a knowing look as if to tell them that she was not an option, “and hello beautiful ladies.” She finished with a small smile at the girls. 

Kelley thought that she was going to explode at how cute she looked and how sexy her voice was. Sure, she had to be a few years older. Kelley figured she couldn’t be older than 26. 

“I am Miss Solo. I will be your Trigonometry teacher this year. It is my first year at Mission and I hope I can make it memorable for you guys. All were gonna do today is go over the syllabus. So I mean listen if you want to or don’t. Your choice. So…” Kelley was truly trying to pay attention. She just couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from her teacher’s legs which were hidden behind her knee length skirt. Kelley tried to keep her mind in a good place but she kept thinking about how if her skirt was just a few inches shorter. Oh that would definitely mess Kelley up. She wanted to know what Miss Solo looked like underneath that button up blouse and how sexy she would look if the pin was taken out of her tight bun and her hair was sprawled across her broad shoulders. 

Kelley was yanked from her thoughts as a guy from the back shouted. 

“Miss Solo how old are you?”  
The young teacher paused for a moment to decided how to go about answering this.  
“What's your name kid?” She said quizzically, but sternly.

“Brandon.” He replied briefly, seeming somewhat intimidated. 

“Well Brandon, don’t you know never to ask a woman, such as myself, her age. I’m sure your mom has told you this. I’d be happy to give her a call to let her remind you of that little life lesson. She’d be thrilled to hear that her son lost his decency when it came to talking to his teachers on the first day.” This earned a snicker from the class and Brandon to be shoved by his friends around him. Brandon didn’t respond and Miss Solo stepped back to lean her weight back onto her desk. 

“Well class. With that little interruption, I think were are about done for today. I’m passing around the syllabus that I was talking about throughout the class. Have any questions and please don’t hesitate to ask me. I promise you I’m not such a hardass to everyone.” Miss Solo smirked slightly and then continued. “You guys can go to break when you get the papers and just stay behind if you have questions.” 

“Hey Ash,” Kelley whispered. “You can go meet Chris, Tobes, and Whit. I’m gonna ask Miss Solo a few question. I kinda zoned out.”

“Okay. You know where we’ll be. See ya Kel.” With that Ashlyn walked out the door leaving Kelley and the beautiful Miss Solo in the classroom.

“H-Hi Miss Solo.”

“Hello Sweetie. You are…” She looked on her name list, “Kelley correct?”

“Ya. Umm yes that’s me.” Kelley said nervously 

“What can I help you with Kelley?” Miss Solo never broke eye contact which made Kelley even more nervous than before.

“I ah um I was… I was wondering if you were going to be holding tutorials before or after school to help with Trig stuff. I try but things just don’t click sometimes so I might need some help.”

“Shit! I forgot to tell the class that. Yes I will hold tutoring sessions every Tuesday and Thursday after school and Friday mornings. I hold them after soccer practice so they will be around 5 during the season. Or I will let you know if I plan to hold them in the morning.”

“Are you one of the new coaches?” Kelley asked.

 

“Yes, me, Ali Krieger, and Abby Wambach are taking over the program. We played together in some youth national team camps. Ali went to Penn State. I went to University of Washington. And Abby went to University of Florida. I will be the keeper coach. Abby was a forward and Ali played in defense and sometimes in the midfield.”

“Of course you were a keeper,” Kelley thought out loud.

“Well why do you say that?” Miss Solo took a small step forward.

“I uh don’t really know why I said that. You just have that leadership and somewhat arrogance that keepers seem to have. Obviously you have upper body strength and you’re pretty tall.”

“Very observant Kel. Its cool if I call you that right? I heard your friend call you that.” 

“Ya Kel is good.” 

“Well you should be going to snack Kelley. I'll see you at soccer tryouts right.”

“Ya you- you will.” Kelley felt like she couldn’t breath properly. They weren’t even that close yet  
Kelley felt like she could feel the heat coming off of Miss Solo and wished that she could just lean over and take her lips between her own. 

“Goodbye Kel. Have a good day.” 

“Ya you too. Miss Solo.”

“It will be Hope on the field by the way.”

“Oh okay. Well bye Hope.” As Kelley exited the room, the events, despite being a simple conversation, jumbled around her head. 

Fuck I'm screwed. I have a crush on my teacher and my coach. Jesus this is gonna be a long year.

Just behind the door, Hope was thinking a similar thing. She was thinking about how from the moment she walked through the door, Kelley had Hope smitten. Her awkwardness and obvious nervousness made Hope think she was just that more adorable. 

Shit. This is gonna be a long year if Kelley is gonna be so damn cute.


	2. Meeting Miss Krieger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn meets Ali Krieger who happens to be her English teacher.

“Hey Kel. How was your chat with your little crush?” Tobin teased. 

“Fuck you Ashlyn. You told them?!” Kelley snapped back.

Ashlyn laughed a little and replied, “Did you really think that I wouldn’t? You were full on drooling over her.” 

“I was not!” Kelley said defensively.

Ashlyn slung an arm around her shoulder and laughed.

“So Kel, what was she like?” Christen said wiggling her eyebrow.

“You’ll see at soccer.” Kelley replied in a whiney tone.

“Ooo Kelley, scandalous. You’re crushing on your math teacher and coach.” Tobin said.  
The bell rang as Tobin finished speaking.

“Ya well if you saw her you would be too.” Kelley grumbled right before leaving to her get to class.

The group split up after that, and Ashlyn dragged Whitney and Tobin through the halls to get to the next class. Much like every other class of the day, the teacher went over the syllabus for Civics which would be replaced in the second semester by Economics. Tobin and Whitney really did try to pay attention but watching Ashlyn draw designs on her notebook was just so much more interesting than hearing their teacher’s monotone voice down on. 

“Excuse me Miss…” he paused to look at the name chart, “Harris.” 

Ashlyn’s head jerked up and she sheepishly tried to move the notebook and pen out of his sight. 

“Thank you and please do not distract my other students.” Tobin nudged her slightly and rolled her eyes. She and the entire class knew that what he was saying was not very important. 

Ash let out a small laugh and smirked slightly. She really didn’t care what Mr. Stevenson was saying. She just needed to pass these classes and she would be free from high school. She took this same attitude into her next and final class. Ashlyn had completed her elective and most basic A through E requirements. This meant that she only had to take 4 classes and then had 2 free periods before soccer. Ashlyn passes through the halls stopping every so often to give a hug to a person she hadn’t seen over the summer break. 

When she reached the door to Alexandra Krieger’s English 4 class, she saw the familiar short blonde hair of one Megan Rapinoe. Ash excitedly wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders and shouted “BLADE SISTER!” into her friend’s ear. Pinoe was standing with her actual sister Rachael and two new girls she had seen before. 

“ASHY!” Pinoe yelled back. “This is Sera and Heather but we call her HAO. They both moved schools and this is their first day.”

“Very nice to meet you both. I’m Ashlyn Harris but you can call me Ash or Ashlyn whichever you prefer,” She said holding her hand out.

Both girls smiled and shook Ash’s hand. The bell soon rang the students were left to wonder where their new teacher was. Ashlyn peered down the hall toward the teacher’s lounge and saw a woman who seemed to be struggling with the printer. Ashlyn turned to Pinoe to hold up her pointer finger as if to say “one minute.”

Ashlyn briskly walked down the hall and stopped to knock on the door. “Hi Miss Krieger?” Ashlyn quizzed.

“Yes that’s me. Sorry that I’m leaving you guys waiting this copy machine just won’t work and I ran out of syllabuses.”

“Oh ya this one’s tricky. Here let me help you.” Ashlyn stepped into the room and the teacher moved to the right to allow her room to work. Ash pushed a few buttons and the papers printed. 

Miss Krieger let out a small sigh. “Thank you so much! How did you know how to do that?”

“Oh I was a student aid my Sophomore year. This stupid thing gave me trouble for like 2 months. Don’t feel bad that you couldn’t get it on your first try.” Ash replied.

The young teacher laughed a little and Ash felt her heart jump. It was the first time that she allowed herself to actually look at Miss Krieger. Ashlyn didn’t know how she hadn’t noticed her beauty from way down the hall. She was stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, and every other word meaning “pretty” that she could think of. 

Ash smiled back and said, “Need anything else?” 

“No no, that's all I think. Thanks again,” the teacher replied. 

Ash picked up the stack of papers and started toward the door. Miss Krieger stayed still and thought a similar thing to what Ash was thinking earlier. "She’s beautiful." The woman was surprised by the students kind behavior. 

“You comin’?” Ash said, breaking Miss Krieger out of her thoughts. 

The older woman took a few steps forward and Ashlyn waited at the side of doorway. “After you.” Ash stated with a kind smile. Miss Kriger returned the smile and nodded her head as a thank you and started down the hallway to her door. 

“I’m so sorry class. I was having trouble with the copy machine.” Miss Krieger said as she opened the door. “Please come in have a seat wherever you would like.”   
The class followed her in and Ashlyn stopped by her teacher. “Where would you like these?” Ashlyn asked nodding to the papers. 

“Just anywhere on my desk is fine hun. Thanks again…” Miss Krieger paused and placed a hand on Ashlyn’s forearm

“Ashlyn Harris, Nice to meet you. I’ll try not to make your class too bad this year.” Ashlyn finished with a wink and turned to find where Pinoe, Sera, Rachael, and HAO were sitting. Pinoe raised eyebrows twice to show that she too saw the beauty of Miss Krieger.

"So cute," Ali thought. She quickly composed herself and began speaking after the class had settled into their seats.

“Hello class. I am Miss Krieger and I’ll be your English teacher this year. Do any girls in here play soccer?” 

Ash, HAO, Rachael, Pinoe and Alex, who was sitting by her boyfriend, all raised their hands.   
“Wow, lots of you. Great! I along with Miss Solo and Miss Wambach will be taking over the program. So as I was saying…” 

Ali continued explaining her plan for the year. Ashlyn the whole time was thinking about how much more she was going to enjoy English this year because of the woman standing in front of her. At the end of class, which seemed to take less time than any other class, Ashlyn walked up to Miss Krieger. 

“Hey Miss Krieger,” she started. “Do you want me to show you how to make the copy machine work?” 

“Oh ya. Are you sure you want to do it now? I know it’s your lunch and you probably want to hang with your friends and boyfriend or something before your next classes.”

Ashlyn chuckled, “I certainly don’t have one of those and actually this is my last class of the day,” Ashlyn shrugged. “Perks of being of Senior I suppose.” 

“Well in that case then, I would appreciate your help,” Ali said with a smile. 

“Then come on Miss Krieger.” 

Ali groaned before saying, “Please, please call me Ali when we’re not in class. Miss Krieger sounds so old.” 

Ash laughed at her remark. “Well you certainly have your youthful beauty still. So let’s go Ali.” Ali immediately felt a blush come over her face. She giggled and shook her head slightly. Ash held out her hand to help her teacher up out of her chair. Ali graciously accepted the help and they soon walked the short distance to the lounge. 

Ashlyn again stepped to the side to allow the older woman to enter first. “Such a gentlewoman.” 

“I know how to treat a woman right,” Ashlyn said with a wink as she stepped to the machine. “So this copy machine. I hate this thing. But come here I’ll show you how to use it. It sometimes gets messed up and connects to a different input than the copier on the top. You have to click the button here,” Ash stopped to point. Ali had to stand on her tippy toes to peer over the tall student’s shoulder. “Oh hey you probably can’t see can you. Here, stand in front of me.” Ash placed a hand on the small of Ali’s back and guided her so that she stood between Ash and the copy machine. 

“Ok so you have to click this button.” Ash reached around the older woman’s shoulder to point at the button. “You see how on the screen there’s the in list of inputs?” 

Ali replied with a small nod. She was taken by surprise because of the younger girl’s kind action. The close proximity of Ashlyn also has Ali’s head spinning. She was swept up in her students aroma. She couldn’t quite tell if it was her hair or body spray that smelt so amazing but Ali was definitely enjoying it. Ali was overwhelmed by her fondness toward the young student. Each touch: the hand pulling her up out of her chair, the slight nudge forward on the small of her back, the graze of her shoulder, was far too much for Ali. She knew it wasn’t right. These feelings couldn’t and shouldn’t happen but that didn’t change the fact that they were there and weren’t going away. 

“You have to change it so that it connects to the top and then you should be good to go,” Ashlyn continued.

“That makes sense. Thank you so much Ashlyn.” 

“No problem Al. If you need help again, don’t hesitate to ask. Remember I have the rest of the day off and I can come help you in class if you need it. Can I see your phone?” 

Ali gave her a confused look. “To put my number in. In case you need help I mean,” Ash said which cleared Ali’s confusion. Ashlyn quickly typed in her number and sent herself a quick text so that she too had Ali’s number.

“I’ll make sure to ask. You’ll be at soccer tryouts tonight right?” 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Ashlyn said as she walked out the door.

Ali glanced down at her phone and leaned out of the doorway when she saw the new contact. 

“The Copy Master? Really Ashlyn?” Ali said laughing.

“I mean it’s true right. I’ll see you tonight,” Ash answered back with a shrug.

“Bye Ashlyn.” 

“Goodbye Miss Krieger.” 

Ali stood in the doorway of the teacher’s lounge, think about the situation that had just occurred. She soon felt a buzz in her hand and looked down to see that Ashlyn had sent her a text. 

“Ash works too. But I think Copy Master or Your New Favorite Student is more appropriate,” Ashlyn sent with the winking tongue out emoji.

Ali just shook her head and thought, “Damn she’s cute,” which she followed up with, “Fuck I’m screwed.”


End file.
